


blood lust

by ABigRock



Category: Robots - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teratophilia, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigRock/pseuds/ABigRock
Summary: no one gets any work done and lab equipment is blatantly misused





	blood lust

She rarely if ever gets visitors, and the few she does receive are usually ones she'd prefer not to have. Like today, when the elevator doors slide open and a blood-drenched Criticality steps out. Ratio flies out of her chair,  
"OH MY GOD. No, YOU GO RIGHT BACK UP THERE AND GET THAT SHIT OFF OF YOU. YOU'RE GONNA GET IT EVERYWHERE!!"  
He keeps coming. She puffs up her chest a little, determined not to be intimidated. She think's he's gonna barge right into her but at the last second he stops. He's looming over her about an inch from her body. She stares into his cracked faceplate and squares her jaw.  
"What do you want?"  
Nothing from the massive white--and currently also red--robot.   
"What?? What's wrong with you?"  
He stuns her by reaching out with one massive hand and shoving her back toward the work floor.  
"THE HELL??? Leave me alone!"  
She tries to shove past but he pushes her again and she staggers back. This continues until she's been back up into the deconstruction area. Here he stops shoving her, returning instead to standing there like some fucking omen of death.  
"You know you might outrank me but that doesn't mean you can shove me around! Fuck, you got it all over my shirt!   
He leans down so their faces are close. She swallows.  
"Quiet."  
She opens her mouth to snap back but she's cut off when he grabs her arm and yanks her off balance. She stumbles and he reaches down to trigger the hidden compartment on the side of her left leg. A row of connection ports are revealed.  
"STOP!!"  
He reaches up above them into the gloom and grabs a handful of connectors from a suspended rack. She tries to free herself, kicking and squirming, but he lifts her by the wrist completely off the ground. She hollers in fear and pain but he ignores her. He plugs the wires into the ports one by one and the running lights on her cybernetics turn red.  
"NONONONO!!"  
Sleek, prehensile mechanical arms descend from the various machines above them and grasp her under the arms, holding her in place while other arms start to take apart her cybernetics panel by panel. She hollers and fights the whole time. Criticality--who is now eye-level with her--watches silently until all that is left are wires streaming out of the bases built into the end of what's left her thighs. She is effectively helpless now. She glares at him. He steps forward so that he's between her legs. his hips are very close to her and she squirms a little, huffs.  
"Little rabbit," he rumbles from far above her. "Caught in a trap."  
"Fuck you," she pouts. He brushes her hair out of her face and she tries to turn away.  
"What the hell do you want?"  
He makes a noise similar to a long exhale and brings his cracked faceplate close.  
From its black depths, an equally black, slick tongue emerges. She scrunches up her mouth and cranes her face away but he brings it back with a gentleness that scares her more than the blood or the tongue.  
"Open."  
She shakes her head. He puts his thumb on the side of her jaw and presses on the joint. She winces and her jaw pops open.   
"Good girl."  
His tongue slips inside her mouth and runs along her teeth. It's slippery, coated in something metal-tasting and almost sickly sweet. She bites down but it has no effect. If anything it just makes him force his tongue further down her throat, gagging her in both senses. Her body spasms as it tries to force the invader out but that seems only to excite the white robot. His hands go to the waistband of her shorts and there's a purring sound as the seams give with comically little resistance, as if they were made to be torn away. Ditto her now-ruined shirt. She's trying to pull his tongue out but it's slick and she can't grip it; it seems to change width and shape under her fingers. She can't breathe. Her lungs are screaming. She tries to draw in breath through her nose but everything is full and nothing can get in except that sweet, viscous fluid. She bites down harder, reflexively, and he withdraws. She gasps and coughs at length, wiping her face frantically.  
"I HATE YOU!! I hate when you're like this!!"  
He moves behind her and wraps his arms around her waist in a parody of a lover's embrace. His tongue curls around her neck and squeezes gently.  
"Pretty pet," he says. It's almost lost in the static.  
"You're fucking sick."  
Fully exposed, the warm breath of the lab seems cold against her. Unable to close her legs and now free from the assault on her throat, she quickly covers herself. Criticality observes this with, obviously, no discernible emotion. He does, however, pull them away. He replaces her hand with his own and she makes a strangled little noise.  
"God, you're freezing. What are you, medical equipment?"  
Her words are tough but her voice is meek, shivering. A garbled, choppy chuckle from behind her that turns her spine to glass. There's a very soft click of metal moving and then something warm is pressing against her. Their hips are level with each other and all he'll have to do is move just a bit to get what he clearly wants. But Criticality doesn't play nice. There is no tender lead-up to a mutual activity. He will take what he wants knowing she won't say yes--but also that she also won't say no. Perhaps she secretly enjoys that about him. That he doesn't ask. Valence is polite, always asks. Always puts her above himself. Maybe, secretly, she enjoys being reminded of her rank. But that's all speculation, even to her. She'd never admit it either way. So she purposefully tilts her lower half away from him and huffs.  
"You're a pig."  
He makes a pleased little sound and tickles her ear with his tongue. Starts touching her with an expertise that infuriates her. A flush creeps up her belly and chest and joins the one on her face and neck. Where Valence is clumsy but eager, Criticality is languid and far too knowledgeable for his own good. He doesn't need to rely on intrinsic knowledge or her vitals to know what he's doing to her. He brings his fingers to her mouth and with some reluctance she accepts them. Licks them clean so he'll go back to work. She's forgotten to keep herself away from him so now, again, she feels that urgent heat and hardness, and she would very much like to ask for it--but it will never happen. She'd rather die than ever ask for that part of him. He slips one finger, then two inside. His tongue uncurls from her neck, moving instead to one small breast. It wraps around, squeezes. Just how much sensation is in this appendage is questionable, but clearly it's enough to give him some amount of pleasure because he makes a low, pleased sound. Now his other hand is cupping her chin, turning her face so she can see him looking over her shoulder.  
"Say please."  
"Fuck you," she tries to spit. It comes out as a hoarse whisper.  
He takes his fingers away and the cold hits her like a slap.   
"Nghh! You stupid--stupid asshole..."  
He steps away. Watches her struggle with that unreadable, shattered face.  
"Hey! Where are you?? Come back!!" She growls furiously. Thrashes. "You stupid bastard! I'll fucking get you demoted for this!! I'll snap your dick off!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"  
More struggling, more swearing, and more silence from Criticality. He just watches, lets her put the pieces together. Eventually her head starts to drop. Her struggling weakens. She's out of breath. A long pause. Machinery whirs. Above it, a small voice from the small, naked doll.  
"...please."  
He makes a deep, pleased sound. It terrifies her. She flinches when he puts his hands on her waist. He can practically touch his fingers together. He is so very, very big. He frightens her so, so badly. She's shaking. He slides his hands down to her thighs, the wires issuing from them just as intimate as any other part of her exposed, fragile body. Sensation travels through them when he strokes them. She makes a small sound. The head of his cock presses against her, pushes up into her. She bites her lip and reaches back, grips the panels on his upper thighs. He's slow but doesn't relent even when she makes a small pained whimper. It's too much, she'll break if he does anything to her other than move with the most careful, restrained movements. Unfortunately, buried in her like this, Criticality loses what's left of his patience and restraint. Her tiny body pinned against his, he resists the urge to crush her in his hands like a helpless bird. Instead, this urge manifests as an animalistic assault on her insides. The minute her mouth opens to gasp, his tongue is there to wrap around hers. His hands reflect the way he pounds inside her. They're everywhere--first here cupping her ass and running along the wires to there wrapped around her neck and pinning her against him by the chest. "Pleasure" isn't the word. She can't help herself so she cries out and clings to him. Her body heat and sweat are turning the blood all over him liquid again and the sight and smell of it only drives him on harder. He curls his huge body around her, both arms locked around her now. Her face tilted up, eyes heavy, begging him to finish. Another low, static-laced noise from Criticality. Unceremoniously, he pulls the wires from her and she yelps. The mechanical arms supporting her retreat but he's got her, she won't fall. He takes her with him when he falls to his knees and resumes the assault. Her mouth is open but soundless now and his tongue traces her lips, her pretty white teeth. He gives her one hand to hold. She takes it. Buries her face in it. Her skin is hot to the touch. She speaks softly into his palm and tells him a secret. He makes a low, choked sound and slams her against himself once, twice, then holds her there, fingers dug deep into her hips. She whimpers. He groans softly. What she can't take patters to the floor.

Unaware or uncaring about letting her rest, he pulls out and she protests quietly. He gives her cheek a cursory flick with his tongue.  
"You're a bastard..." she mumbles. She's drowsy, spent, nods off a little while he's plugging all the wires back in, ordering the machines to put her cybernetics back together. Whole again, he carries her to the little cot tucked between two servers and sets her down. She sprawls out, sweating.  
"sleep well," he says with poorly-concealed amusement.  
She flips him off and yanks the scratchy army blanket over herself despite the sweat.  
He watches her for a moment, head cocked slightly. Then he's gone, moving silently like a ghost. The only cue he's left is the soft ding of the elevator.


End file.
